Malec's Love
by Mealier
Summary: Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane. Deux noms, Deux âmes. Un amour. (Recueil D'OS)
1. Laugh

Helloooooo tout le monde !

J'avais arrêté d'écrire depuis quelque temps et redécouvrir ma capacité à fangirler sur un couple de série m'a redonné une envie d'écrire.

Alec et Magnus m'ont inspirés. Je n'ai pas encore lu les livres, et je n'en suis qu'a la série (BLASPHÈÈÈÈÈME) mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de me poiler leur histoire...

Vous me conseillerez quoi ?

Des bisous bisous, et Enjoyez la lecture mes petits poussins.

* * *

Alec Lightwood pleurait.

Il s'entraînait tel un Dieu Grec certes, tapant dans le sac de boxe de toutes ses forces, mais il pleurait.

Peu de temps après le baiser que Clary avait donné à Jace, ce denier fût frappé en pleine face par la réalité : son parabataÏ était durement et amplement hétérosexuel.

Il ne l'aimais pas, Il ne l'aimerai jamais. Ou du moins pas de la manière dont lui, l'aimait.

Dans un sens, cela le soulageait de savoir que Jace n'aurait pas la possibilité pure et simple de le briser : le lien qui les liait était tellement fort, mais tellement fragile et précieux à la fois, qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas pu résister à une rupture amoureuse émanant de Jace.

Et cela les aurait tués tout les deux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Alec avait arrêté ce pauvre sac et s'était allongé au sol depuis plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant à comment accueillir Jace quand ce dernier viendra le trouver.

Parce qu'il le sait, il viendra le trouver.

Il n'eût pas le temps de voir que la vue du plafond blanc colombe de l'Institut s'obstruait de plus en plus, pour faire place à une mèche rebelle de cheveux noirs de jai et des yeux félins.

Quand il compris que Magnus l'observait avec insistance, celui ci révéla le torse d'un geste brusque.

« C'est une habitude chez les Shadowhunters d'être en communion avec le sol ? » dit Magnus, levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Alec l'observa.

Celui ci était vêtu d'un pantalon noir trop serré pour lui, ainsi que d'un t-shirt blanc dessinant chaque muscle (chose qu'Alec n'aurait jamais imaginé,venant du grand Warlock de Brooklyn) de son abdomen. Magnus n'étant pas Magnus sans paillettes, celui ci portait une longue veste ajustée, aux filaments dorés, ocre et mauve, tandis que ses yeux était maquillés d'un eye-liner pailleté.

« Et à ce que je vois, c'est aussi une habitude de pas répondre quand on vous parle » reprit Magnus, désapprobation dans sa voix.

Alec se redressa d'un seul chef, et fit face à Magnus, les yeux encore embrouillés par la scène du baiser impliquant Jace. Torse nu, celui-ci avait encore une respiration saccadée, mais nul n'aurait su dire ci cela était la faute du baiser, de ses pensées, de son dépassement physique ou encore si c'était dû à la présence de Magnus dans son espace vital.

Il se détourna, afin d'enfiler un t-shirt.

Cette proximité physique avec Magnus le gênait, l'angoissait, comme s'il pouvait lire les pensées plutôt osées que le sorcier avait envers lui.

Cependant, il y avait de quoi.

Alec sentit le regard de Magnus se poser sur chaque parcelle de son corps nu ou habillé pendant qu'il enfilait son t-shirt, et c'est lorsqu'il sentit son regard un peu trop s'attarder sur ses fesses que celui-ci décida de lui répondre.

« Non. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas non plus une habitude pour toi que d'être là où on t'attends, qu'est ce que tu veux ? » avait il réussi à articuler tout en dissimulant ses yeux par des passages répétés de sa main dans ses cheveux, désormais plus en bataille que jamais.

Magnus le dévisagea.

Il avait été sur Terre pendant plus de 400 ans : il savait à quoi ressemblait les larmes d'un Shadowhunter. Il en avait fait l'expérience lorsque Jocelyn l'a supplié d'effacer la mémoire de Clary.

« Tout va bien, Alexander ? »

Alec se raidit.

Entendre son nom dans la bouche de Magnus après cette journée remplie de sensations était de trop. Il était la seule personne qui l'appelait ainsi, et c'était la seule personne dans la bouche de qui ce prénom ne semblait pas sonner anormal.

Il regarda Magnus du fond de ses yeux, et ressentit la profonde compassion de ce dernier envers lui. Il ne savait pas si il devait en être flatté ou totalement flippé : après tout, ils se connaissaient à peine..

« Je vais bien, merci Magnus. »

« Très bien, donc les larmes, c'est un nouvel accessoire de mode ? Cela étant dit, je devrais peut être essayer, ça me donnerait un air so… adorablichic, digne des festivités du 18ème siècle. Tout comme toi. »

Alec essaya de répondre, mais au lieu de ça, il n'arrivait plus à lutter.

Et qui plus est, quelque chose chez Magnus le forçait à s'abandonner, se confier.

Alors qu'Izzy se battait depuis leur plus jeune adolescence pour le forcer à s'ouvrir à elle, il n'aura fallu à Magnus que son regard, la prononciation de son prénom ainsi que son attitude pour le convaincre de se laisser aller.

Alec senti le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, bientôt, il tomba à terre lourdement.

« Non mais vraiment, je vais me transformer en carrelage si ça continue, apparemment c'est le seul moyen de faire tomber des mecs comme toi à mes pieds ! » dit Magnus, accourant vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Alec souria timidement et ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée : la remarque de Magnus l'avait fait rire intérieurement.

Magnus le questionna du regard, ne comprenant pas en quoi il pouvait être si drôle, puis se mit à rire. D'un rire nerveux, névrosé même, un fou rire fou furieux.

Alec, dépassé, et ne comprenant pas une traitre seconde ce qui est en train de se dérouler, se mit à rire, lui aussi, le rire -communicatif- de Magnus l'ayant entraîné.

Les deux jeunes hommes rirent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent sur leurs joues respectives. Après avoir repris leur souffle, ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux.

Magnus se rapprocha d'Alec, et lui essaya la larme qui coulaient sur sa joue gauche.

Alec ferma les yeux au contact de la peau douce et fine du sorcier.

Magnus souria intérieurement à cette réaction.

« Ça devrait être les seules larmes qui coulent de tes yeux, tu sais. » repris le sorcier, d'une voix douce, voluptée, posée.

Alec ré-ouvra les paupières, et fixa le sorcier droit dans les yeux : un frisson le parcourut.

« Merci, Magnus. »

« Anytime, Alexander. »


	2. Mates

Hello tout le monde ! J'ai décidé de vous faire encore un petit OS avec cette fois ci le point de vue de Jace sur la relation de Magnus et Alec. Je trouvais ça intéressant de voir comment cette relation pouvait apparaître aux yeux de Jace, qui de 1, n'est pas foutu d'être là pour Alec, et de 2 abandonne Izzy chérie dans l'épisode 1x10 (et bien avant d'ailleurs..)

 **/!/ SPOIL 1x10, SPOIL 1x10 ,SPOIL 1x10,SPOIL 1x10, SPOIL 1x10, SPOIL 1x10 /!/**

Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pensé des derniers épisodes, mais moi en tout cas j'ai été assez déçue par la « vulgarisation » du personnage d'Alec, qui fait très gay stéréotypé.. et le fait que le lien parabataï puisse se briser est absolument horrible, j'ai détesté.

Oh, et toujours pas assez de scène de Malec, je crois que je serais rassasiée que lorsque j'aurai mon bisou, voilà. :')

UPDATE : J'ai écris ça a while ago, et j'ai eu plein d'examens entre temps, réal life oblige. MAIS J'AI EU MON BISOU AND I AM GOD DAMN HAPPY. Il était parfait. Ni trop peu, Ni trop (si ce n'est qu'Alec chéri a quand même des balls pour embrasser son sorcier devant genre, TOUTE l'enclave)

 **/!/ SPOIL 1x10, SPOIL 1x10 ,SPOIL 1x10,SPOIL 1x10, SPOIL 1x10, SPOIL 1x10 /!/**

Alors excusez mon retard, et enjoyez ce petit OS de PDV de Jace sur Malec mes poussins.

PS : Je pense que cet OS prends place après l'épisode ou Luc est sauvé.

* * *

Jace regardait Alec du coin de l'oeil pendant qu'il effectuait une surveillance du périmètre via le tableau interactif de l'institut.

Depuis la soirée chez Magnus où lui et Simon avaient failli se faire tuer pour récupérer il ne sait quel ingrédient nécessaire au sauvetage de la vie de Luc, ce dernier ne cessait de se poser des questions quant à la vie sexuelle de son parabataï.

Attention, il ne faut pas se méprendre.. juste que.. il ne savait rien de ce côté là d'Alec. Absolument rien. Alors que lui se confiait - où plutôt se vantait- énormément de ce côté là auprès de son frère d'armes. Il ne comprenait pas ce silence.

Pourtant, il savait qu'Alec était du genre réservé avec les autres, les personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.. mais il n'était pas les autres.

Il était son meilleur ami, son frère, son parabataï merde !

Jace continua de regarder Alec se mouver avec fluidité lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta, et le regarda d'un air interrogateur en souriant. Jace n'avais jamais vu Alec sourire comme ça. En fait, il n'avait presque jamais vu Alec sourire depuis que Clary avait fait une entrée fracassante à l'institut.

Et pour cause.. Clary n'était pas la raison de son sourire.

Depuis quelques temps, depuis la soirée mouvementée chez Magnus en fait, Alec semblait léger. Lui qui arborait en permanence son sourcil désapprobateur et sa moue récalcitrante en toutes circonstances comme s'il s'agissait d'indispensables accessoires, avait opté pour un regard plus doux et des sourires.

Jace ne pouvait s'empêcher que le sorcier avait un rôle à jouer dans tout ça.

Bien qu'il savait que son acolyte était, comment dire, dans l'autre équipe, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Alec ne lui parlait pas simplement de ces histoires.

Il en devint presque malade à penser comme une jeune fille qui se sent trahie par sa meilleure copine.

Quittant son lieu de travail, Jace se dirigea avec fermeté vers Alec, qui arborait toujours ce sourire en coin, en demi-teinte, presque imperceptible, mais bien là tout de même.

« On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? » avait lancé Jace, les deux bras ouverts en guise de questionnements.

Alec le regarda d'un air interrogateur : il ne comprenait pas la position de son frère, ni même sa question.

« Je sais que je suis un peu rouillé niveau déplacement des hanches mais- »

« Je ne te parles pas de ça Alec. « dit Jace, le regard grave.

« Depuis cette soirée chez Bane, t'es plus même : tu souris, tu rigoles, t'as des fous rires, t'encourages Izzy dans ses expériences culinaires et tu ne donnes même plus la peine de rembarrer Clary ou Simon ! Non mais SIMON ?! Alec, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ? »

Alec considéra son meilleur ami de haut en bas, avant de le prendre à l'écart de la salle de travail : l'intégralité des shadowhunters s'étaient retournés sur la scène que venais de faire Jace.

« Écoutes Ja- »

« Non, toi écoutes.

Tu sais, ta famille et toi vous m'avez recueilli, adopté, élevé comme si j'étais un Lightwood - Alec tiqua à cette formulation - je sais Alec, je sais, j'en suis un dans mon âme, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que vous m'avez accepté tel que j'étais, sans faire de différences entre toi, moi et Izzy.

Vous êtes ma famille, ma seule et unique famille.

Alors dis moi, pourquoi t'es aussi distant avec moi ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, sur toi, Magnus et tout le reste, tout ce qu'il s'en suit ? » avait enfin lâché Jace, incompréhension et déception dans sa voix.

Alec regarda son parabataï, et sentit son coeur se serrer.

Le lien parlait. Le lien disait que Jace souffrait, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, de cette situation.

« Jace. Regarde juste la situation dans laquelle nous sommes en ce moment. » dit Alec, calmement.

« La coupe est introuvable, une demi Shadowhunter à fait apparition dans notre vie avec son copain de terrestre et ont causé un bordel pas possible, l'Enclave est sur notre dos, mes parents sont sur le mien, Izzy ne me lâche pas d'une semelle quand elle n'est pas en train de « jouer » avec sa fée, et par dessus tout, mon parabataï est obsédé par cette inconnue qui débarque dans nos vies. - avait-il continué - alors non Jace, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour te parler de quoi que ce soit en ce qui me concerne, parce qu'on sait tout les deux qu'en ce moment : il y a beaucoup plus important en jeu. De plus, je ne pourrais pas te dire ce qu'il se passe parce que moi même, je n'en ai aucune idée, Ok ? Les choses sont devenues un vrai carnage, ici « dit il en désignant sa tempe.

Alec lis une pointe de déception mais de compréhension dans les yeux verrons de son frères d'armes. Le lien qui exprimait la douleur de Jace à travers le corps d'Alec se fit moins douloureux, mais tout de même présent.

Alec entreprit de continuer, d'une traite.

« Et oui, Jace, quand tout ça sera calmé, alors, tu serras le premier au courant de toutes les.. « cochonneries » possibles et inimaginables que je ferais avec qui bon me semble. » Il avait rougi en disant ça, non pas parce qu'il pensait à l'acte lui-même, mais plutôt parce qu'il n'était pas dans son habitude de parler ainsi.

Jace se détendit alors, complètement.

Il ouvrit ses bras et serra son parabataï entre eux, puis parti : rien d'autre ne devait être ajouté.

Jace retourna à son poste de travail, plantant Alec dans le couloir, les bras ballants.

En retournant derrière son écran de surveillance, il croisa Magnus, sûrement venu pour… pour il ne sait pas quoi en fait.

Magnus tout en arrivant vers Alec, le regarda d'un air interrogateur :

« Alexander… Est ce que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi l'imbécile de bébé blond te servant de parabataÏ vient de me faire en clin d'oeil en soulevant ses deux pouces ? »

Alec regarda Jace, qui lui fit signe de regarder son téléphone.

« Je sens le lien. Et je parles pas du nôtre. »


End file.
